Background
by mer-celebimew
Summary: What if... you used to be a person who does crazy things in front of everyone, not caring if they thought you were a weirdo. But now, what if you are the observer observing people. I never was like this but this is my story of how I and the people around helped changed that.- Angielina Aoi


What if... you used to be a person who does crazy things in front of everyone, not caring if they thought you were a weirdo. But now, what if you are the observer observing people. I never was like this but this is my story of how I and the people around helped changed that.- Angielina Aoi  
OOoOOOOOOoOOoooOoOOOOoOOoooooooOOooOOoOOoOooOooooo OOoOOoOOOo  
I was walking in the lunch room trying to find my so-called *friends*. Note the * for replacement of '. I wouldn't call them friends if they picked on you a lot and tease that you don't have a boyfriend. But over all that and almost everything else about them I hate, they're great of they didn't say why don't I have a boyfriend. I found 1 of them flirting with other girls even though he has a so-called *girlfriend*. Note * again. I wouldn't call her a girlfriend. She hits her boyfriend with anything she can find that is hard, but if she doesn't find anything she uses her fist or leg. But she makes sure to kick him on the shin because when she kicks his head, he looks under her skirt(I hope you know who I'm talking about).  
Me:  
"Hey asshole that *has* a girlfriend!"  
He turned around to show his gold eyes and all of his raven, black hair. His name was Gold Hibiki. Never was popular with the girls yet he flirts with hot, popular girl he sees. I'm guessing I wasn't suppose to say he has a girlfriend because all the *hot* girls are stomping off leaving high heel marks in the lunch room floor.  
Gold:  
"THANKS A LOT!"  
Me:  
"Dude, you have a girlfriend already!"  
Gold:  
"I do?"  
Then his girlfriend Crystal Kris came up behind him. She's creepy at times. SHE'S A KEEPER FOR GOLD!~  
Crystal:  
"You good for nothing boyfriend!"  
She stomped off with fire in her eyes, hair, and whole body. Gold was panicking so he went after her.  
Me:  
"You better meet me outside!~"  
I walked off to the hallway where I saw another 1 of my so-called *friends*. Her yellow pigtail was high on her head. Man, how the hell does she get it THAT high(you know who I'm talking about!~)?! Currently, she was talking to her boyfriend, Red Ketchum. Red was the most popular boy in school for his looks and personality. He plays on the school's basketball team. His Pikachu named Pika was resting on his shoulder. They were about to kiss until I ruined the moment.  
Me:  
"YELLOW! COME ON! WE GOTTA EAT LUNCH TOGETHER!"  
Yes, her name was a color. Yellow Armadillo was kind, sweet but nerdy for drawing and liking school. Yellow sighed and looked at her boyfriend.  
Yellow:  
"Later."  
She pecked him on the cheeks and left with me.  
Yellow:  
"Did you *have* to ruin the fun?"  
I rolled my eyes. We looked around for another of our *friend*. I found her with her boyfriend. They were on a blanket on the floor of the empty hallway. Did I mention he was crazy CLEAN AND NEAT! Anyway, he was kissing on the top of her head.  
Me:  
"Ok lovebirds! I'm here to take away your little girlfriend!"  
*She* glared at me with her sapphire-blue eyes(now I hope you know who I'm talking about) but sighed in defeat because NEVER AND I MEAN NEVER MESS WITH ME! The sapphire eye girl was Sapphire Birch. Yes, another 1 of my friends has a name with a meaning behind it. Sapphire's name is A FUCKING GEM! Now that you get my point time to move on with her boyfriend. His name was Ruby Yuki. His name is just like Sapphire's IT WAS A FUCKING GEM AND BONUS: IT'S GIRLY! But no way I'll tell them both that. Sapphire will murder me with her *claws* and Ruby will send MAN EATING POKEMON AFTER ME!  
Me:  
"Sapphire, come on! Yellow promised a cake!~"  
Sapphire's eyes light up. Man, why did it get so hot in here? Oh, I know! It was Sapphire's eyes. It had fire in them. Hot enough to melt MY SOUL! Any who, we went to our favorite tree and guess who was there? ANOTHER *FRIEND*! She was currently think HARD! Her naturally red eyes was off into wonder land. Her name was Zoeyian Nozomi. We call her Zoey. I yelled her name and she flinched back into THE FUCKING COLD HARD WORLD!  
Zoey:  
"Hey Angie!~"  
And now my introduction time!~ I'm Angielina Aoi. My birthday is on August 7th. My eyes are dark gold(like Gold's but darker) and my hair is greenish tealish blueish WHATEVER!.  
Me:  
"Hey Zoey!~ What you doing?"  
Zoey:  
"Nothing. Well, where the hell is that bastard Gold?"  
Gold came running with bruises.  
Gold:  
"Sorry! I got caught up with Super Serious Gal!"  
That's Crystal's nickname that Gold gave her.  
Yellow:  
"Oh! Here's my cake!~"  
She ransack through her bag and found the cake.  
Me:  
"CAKE!~ GO CAKE!~"  
Then I saw from the corner of my eye, Ash Ketchum. I lost my hunger for the cake. I looked at Ash with his so-called girlfriend Misty Kasumi. She's nice but a bit tomboyish(like me) when it comes to hurting Ash. Overall, she's a girly girl that like crappy girly stuff that isn't NEEDED FOR FRICKIN LIFE! Oh, Ash and Misty have been friends since 10. I used to be Ash's friend until high school started. I met him when we both were 12. He was on a journey in Sinnoh. I met him at summer camp. We had fun and I developed a crush on him. But when he went back to Pallet Town to go to high school, I begged my mom to let me go. When I got there, Ash and I had fun until he was in the *crush* stage with Misty. They fell in love and love crap like that. I was kicked out of the picture. He has friends like Dawn, Barry, Iris, Cilan, and Brock. They didn't kick me out of the picture but we drifted away from time to time. We lasted talked in September. Yellow looked at me with concern.  
Yellow:  
"Angie?"  
GREAT! Now I made Yellow concern!  
Me:  
"Sorry! I lost my hunger!"  
Zoey:  
"WHAT?! Angie Aoi never just *lose their hunger*!"  
Gold snapped in front of Zoey and pointed at Misty and Ash. They knew about my problem.  
Zoey:  
"Never mind."  
Everything became silent and uncomfortable.  
Yellow:  
"How about after school? I found great Pecha berries that'll go great with these!~"  
Sapphire thumbs up Yellow.  
Sapphire:  
"And Lapis made great Nanaba tea for that!~ Ok!~ We go to Angie's house!~"  
I nodded. The bell rung and we went to our classes. My next class is home room. Prof. Rowan said we'll be doing a project but I JUST WANNA SLAM HIS FACE INTO A FUCKING BRICK SO THAT HE KNOWS HOW WE FEEL WHEN WE GET HOMEWORK!  
oooooOOoooOOooOOooooooOOOOoOOoooOOoooOOOOo  
In the classroom  
I was waiting for the teacher. I was staring at Ash and Misty. When I think my crush feelings are gone, POOF they come back. Then the door opened and our headmaster, Prof. Oak came.  
Prof. Oak:  
"Hello students!~"  
We greeted back.  
Prof. Oak:  
"I want you to do a project for next Friday. 4 weeks from now we're going to do a tag battle."  
Everyone cheered and started asking each other if they wanted to compete. Boring! Luckily, Yellow, Zoey, Sapphire, or Gold will be my partner. No, they would go with their boyfriends or girlfriend.  
Prof. Oak:  
"And I'll be picking the names by personality!~"  
Everyone even me stared at him with blank faces.  
Prof. Oak:  
"2 days from now, we'll have a contest. Everyone in the whole school is entering. Good luck!~ Find out your partner!~"  
Then he left. A CONTEST WITH *HIM* PICKING! WHAT DID WE EVER DO TO THAT SICK OLD MAN?  
Find out in the next chapter!~


End file.
